An advertising exchange may be a platform that may facilitate buying and/or selling of online media advertising inventory from multiple advertising networks. The advertising exchange may not be able to determine certain information about a user requesting an advertisement (e.g, an estimated geo-location, an organization name, an internet protocol address). This may limit the targetability of the advertisement to the user. For example, the user may access a mobile communication device while watching television at his/her home in New York. An advertisement presented to the user on the mobile communication device may be independent of the content being viewed on the television (e.g., might be relevant only to residents of California). For example, the user may be watching a television show of local news. However, advertisements displayed on the mobile device may have nothing to do with issues relevant in local news (e.g., issues relevant to where the user is currently located). Similarly, advertisements displayed on the television may not appreciate a present activity of the user when accessing the mobile device. As such, an advertiser may miss key marketing opportunities to the user to deliver highly targeted and relevant advertising to the user.